Pilot Lovers
by DevilaShiftwell
Summary: Siddeley falls in love with a female spy pilot. How will things work out for them? Will it be good or bad? So much fluffiness! Hope ya enjoy the story that is more fluffier than a pillow!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo! Devila here again! I'm going to be in this chapter actually. I'm a spy like my elder twin sister Holley. Leland is my spy partner (He is going to be alive in all of my stories) and we have a spy pilot partner named Nina(OC!). This is a story centering her and Siddeley. These are the ships so far planned: [HolleyXFinn], [Nina(OC)XSiddeley], [Sue(OC)XMarco(OC)], [Zara(OC)XPaul(OC)] and [Candy(OC)XNathan(OC)]. I am going to upload "Truth or Dare-CHROME Style" sometime around this week. I do not own Cars no matter how much I want to. Enjoooooooy!**

"Siddeley! Wake up!" yelled an angry voice. His eyes shot open and looked at the figure next to him. He tried to move but fell off the couch. He looked up and saw an angry Finn looking down at him. Behind Finn, Holley was standing there laughing silently while taking a photo of Sid. Sid glared at Holley and then got up. He stood in front of Finn and asked:

-What can I do for you, Finn?" Siddeley asked Finn.

-We need a ride to has to fly us there and since you're our pilot you need to fly us." Holley cut in.

-When do we leave?" Siddeley asked while walking to the cockpit.

-The day after tomorrow."Holley answered while looking at her hologram screen that popped from her bracelet.

-Fine. I'll get the jet ready until then." Sid said and opened the door to the cockpit. The next thing Holley said made him stop in his tracks.

-Nina was looking for you." Holley said.

-By the way, Nina, Devila and Leland are coming on this mission as well." Finn cut in. Sid's eyes widened. Devila and Leland were one of his best friends but the problem was Nina. Leland and Devila were partners like Finn and Holley. Nina was their pilot like him. And he really really liked her.

-That's nice." Sis said trying not to sound embarrassed, but Holley was having none of it.

-I'll go tell her that you're here, then." Holley said and walked down the ramp to go to Devila, Leland and Nina's office. Once she was there she saw Devila and Leland fighting. Nina was standing in between them. She was trying to stop them from hurting each other. When she saw Holley, she mouthed 'HELP ME!'. Holley giggled and held Devila while Nina held Leland. They still continued fighting. Holley sighed and yelled:

-BLOODY HELL! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Leland and Devila stopped fighting and looked at Holley. Holley calmed down and looked at them.

-What are you even arguing about?" asked Holley.

-She said that she didn't like Kappa Roll." Leland said and pointed to Devila who was really shocked.

-What!? I didn't say that. I just said that I liked Sake Roll more than Kappa Roll." Devila looked at him weirdly.

-Oh. I thought you said that you hated it." Leland said.

-No, never. I love Kappa Roll, but I love Sake Roll more." Devila told him. They stood there and stared at each other. Devila broke the silence by saying:

-So, why did you came here, big sis?" Devila asked her elder twin sister.

-I came to tell Nina that, Sid was woken up from his beauty sleep." Holley said with a smirk and took out her phone. She held it up and there was a photo of Sid, falling from the couch.

-I actually sent it to you, Nina, Haven't you seen it?" Holley asked.

-No, I haven't. I was busy with these two idiots." Nina said and glared at the spies who wore a sheepish grin.

-Go talk to him. He's in his jet with Finn." Holley said.

-Thanks, Holley!" Nina beamed and walked towards the office door.

-WAIT! I forgot to tell you two. Sue, Zara, Candy and I are having a girls night out and then we will go to my apartment for a girl sleepover. Do you two want to come?" Devila asked them

-Sure." Nina said.

-That would be lovely." Holley answered.

-Well then, I guess we will be having a boys night out with Finn, Sid, Marco, Paul and Nathan." Leland cut in the girls' talk.

-Good luck convincing Finn!" Devila said.

-I'll take care of that." Holley said and walked out of the office to enter Finn, Sid and her office just across. She sat down on her chair and opened her laptop. She went through some documents before a man walked in to the office. Holley looked up to see Finn walking towards her. He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. Holley closed her laptop and stood up. She turned around and hugged Finn. He hugged back instantly. Holley decided that it was the best time to bring up Leland's idea:

-So, Leland thought that-"

-Absolutely no." Finn said sternly.

-But Finn, you didn't even hear what I was about to say!" Holley exclaimed.

-Holley, I've known Leland for a really long time and It's probably something crazy. So, my answer is no." Finn said.

-Just please listen!" Holley tried to convince him.

-Fine. Only because I love you." Finn said.

-You're sounding like loving me is a bad thing." Holley pouted.

-What!? No. I love you. I love you with all of my heart. It's a good thing." Finn said quickly.

-Yes, now back to the main topic. We'll talk about it later. Anyways, Leland is planning a boys night out. Please go?" Holley looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

-It won't work this time, Holley. And my answer is still no." Finn said.

-Fine! I won't talk to you unless you go then! No talking, no touching, no kissing, no eye contact!" Holley said and pulled away from Finn and stubbornly turned around and now her back was facing him. Holley was Finn's most biggest weakness and she knew it. He couldn't take not being with her and so he gave in.

-Fine." Finn said frowning.

-Yay!" Holley said and turned around. She put her arms around him and kissed him. Finn happily returned it and hugged her. Oh how much he loved this woman.

 **Yay! First chapter is over! I know that this story is about Sid and Nina but I couldn't help myself. Finn and Holley are just so cute together. I had to add some fluffiness. Hope you liked it! Have a good ... .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! I'm back after 2 days! Isn't it exciting!? Yeah, no, it's not. Anyways the reason behind that is that we had our French exam today. It was really hard and everyone in our class studied at least 16 hours. I'm not kidding. It's really hard and the fact that our teacher hates us(srsly not lying) doesn't make it any easier. But even through all of the stressed hours I went with my friends and other classmates I managed to write another chapter for you to read. Enjoyyyy!**

Sid's jet's ramp was open for some reason. Nina slowly walked into the jet. The jet was quiet and there wasn't even a little sound. Nina looked around the jet for Sid, but couldn't find him. There was only one place left and she walked up to the door and opened it. Nina then entered the cockpit and heard a light snore. She slowed her steps and walked to the figure sleeping in the pilot's seat. Once she could see the figure's face, she realised that it was Sid. Suddenly a voice popped in her head:

-Don't you think he's cute?" The voice asked.

-Yes, I do think he's cute. Especially when he's sleeping and when he's confused." Nina replied to the voice.

-Take a photo of him. You can put it up on your wall with the rest of the photos you have of him."

-Yeah, I can, but should I? I'm invading his personal space."

-Girl, you already have 2,865 photos of him."

-Did you count all of them?"

-No, you did."

-Oh, right, I forgot. Well then, I suppose I could take one more photo of him." Nina replied to the voice and took out her phone. She opened the camera and took a photo of Sid. But the flash was on and Nina's heart stopped for a moment. She saw that Sid was slowly starting to wake up so she sprinted out of the cockpit then out of the jet while thinking: 'Abort mission! Abort mission!'. She didn't stop running until she reached Finn, Holley and Sid's office. She quietly went in hoping that no one was inside so she could hide in there. She went in and hen went wide eyed at what she saw. Everyone knew that Holley and Finn were a couple but it was just weird to walk in on them having a make-out session. Nina again took out her phone and snapped a photo of them. And guess what? The flash was on, again. Nina started to swear in her head and she sprinted out of the office.

After running for a minute or two she looked back and saw that Holley was hot on her trail. Nina entered the girls locker room and hid in one of the showers. It would be long before Holley would find her. You would't believe what happens in the girls locker and bathroom. There was a fashion show going on. There was a make-up contest, a reality show and a cooking show. Of course there was a place to gossip. More like a mini-cafe called the Gossip Corner. The showers were big so Nina turned on the shower and stood in the corner so she wouldn't get wet. She opened up Instagram and went to the Gossip Squad's account. Every female agent of CHROME around the world were a part of Gossip Squad. Nina's job was to get photos and post it there with a caption. She posted the photo of Finn and Holley with the caption: "Folley Forever!". Her phone made a "ding!" sound meaning she got a message. Devila, who was the leader of Gossip Squad, sent a photo of a purple t-shirt which wrote "Folley Shipper" in white. Devila then sent a message saying: "Only £9.99!". Nina snickered and put away her phone and got out her compact mirror. But this was no ordinary compact mirror, it was a hologram screen and tracker. She looked at the screen and saw that Holley was right in front of the shower. Nina gulped and turned off the shower and got out. Holley was there, right in front of her with her arms crossed on her chest.

Nina smiled at her sheepishly and Holley said:

-You do know that I am going to get revenge, right Nina?"

-Yes, yes. I know."

-At least you didn't post it on the Gossip Squad's page." Holley said with relief. "Because then you would have been in a really bad situation."

Nina gulped and started to run. Holley got confused and was until she heard her phone. She took it out and it read that it was a notification from Instagram. It said that Gossip Squad had posted a new photo a few minutes ago. Holley got furious and started to chase Nina.

-NINAAA!"

Nina now was really terrified and she looked back to see Holley chasing her. But because she wasn't looking at where she was going she bumped into someone. She was about to fall backwards before two strong arms gripped her waist tightly. Nina opened her eyes to see Sid's gorgeous brown eyes looking back at her. They stood there for awhile before they heard Holley's yelling.

Nina immediately climbed on Sid's back and held on tightly. Holley tried to get to Nina but Sid stood in the way and tried to calm her down. Luckily they were in front of their offices. A second later, because of all the shouting, Leland, Devila and Finn came out of their offices. Devila and Leland held Holley back while Finn watched with amusement. Finally he decided to help them out and walked up to them. Leland and Devila were each holding one of Holley's arms. Finn went behind Holley and in one swift move he picked Holley up, bridal style. Devila and Leland instantly let go of Holley's arm and Holley gave a yelp. Holley attempted to get off but Finn was holding her tightly. Holley finally gave up and stopped shifting. They saw a camera flash go off and they all turned their heads towards where it came from and they saw Nina holding up her phone.

She posted the photo on Instagram and thought aloud: "Yup, Folley shipper forever." Then World War lll began.

 **Okay, I know this story is about Sid and Nina but I can't help it. This story is surrounded around Sid and Nina but there are also other ships too. But I promise the next chapter will only be about Sid and Nina. And no other ships will be included. Maybe little hints but only little. Anyways, byeeeeee!**


End file.
